


Percival x Reader x Lancelot

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Auguste was famous for its beautiful beaches, and you had to admit the sight of the sun setting over the wide sea was truly breathtaking.But you couldn’t give this gorgeous vista the credit for your loud gasping and moaning.
Relationships: Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Percival (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Sharing is Caring [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Percival x Reader x Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

No, that was due to the efforts of Feendrache’s own Lancelot, Captain of the White Dragons, whose strong thrusts up into your core had you tossing your head back in breathless delight.

You rode his dick with your back towards him, watching his bare feet sink into the sand to bolster the rising of his hips. His hands slid along your sides and squeezed you gently, his grunts audible over the lewd smacking of your ass against him. Your heart fluttered as he gasped your name, his sweet, polite voice now tense and strained in pleasure's grasp.

You felt a gentle caress atop your head, and the setting sun was once again upstaged as a tall redheaded man stepped directly in front of your view. The Lord of Flame himself, Percival, stood with his thumbs hooked in the front of his swim trunks, pulling them down just enough to tease your eye along the decadent lines of his hips down to his groin.

“You’re doing well, my vassal,” he praised, gazing down at you with his characteristic smirk. “Rest assured, your performance will be adequately rewarded.”

You licked your lips as he eased his cock free from the restraints of his clothing. The beauty of your surroundings was altogether forgotten now, finding yourself utterly enraptured with the gorgeous curve of his shaft and the proud, flushed head. As he pressed it against your lips you hummed in delight, and the feeling of him sinking deep into your mouth had your pussy clenching eagerly around Lancelot’s dick.

Percival sighed in satisfaction and ran one hand through your hair in an affectionate caress. Feeling you tightening around him in response to Percival’s attention, the Knight-Captain cried out and gripped your hips with new urgency. Percival chuckled softly under his breath and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, thoroughly enjoying the tight warmth of your mouth.

It was true that the sound of the waves crashing along the sandy coast were as relaxing as you’d imagined. But with two Dragon Knights to attend to, you somehow doubted you’d remember much at all about the “beach” part of this beach vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
